Caligo the Alicorn chap 3
by Kittybabyshoes400
Summary: Twilight and her friends meet Caligo for the first time.


Chapter three

Twilight is sitting on her green feather cushion reading a book about royalty and leadership. Owlicious is sleeping on his staff and Spike is taking a nap under a thick comforter. All is quiet at the tree house and all is quiet in Ponyville. The silence ended when a letter came out of Spikes lime green fire. He sat up groggily, scratched his back, and walked over towards Twilight. Even though his eyes are closed, he did not walk into any walls or other objects in the room. When he got to Twilight, he tapped her on the wing. She turned around and took the letter scroll out of his claws with her magenta magic aura. She opened the letter scroll and read it top to bottom. When she was done, she wondered about this mystery Alicorn. Celestia did not give the Alicorn's name, background information, or even a picture of her.

"Well it is a request from the Princess. I just hope my friends and I aren't being swindled."

Twilight would bring the letter to her friends once they met up at Sugarcude Corner for some cupcakes later in the afternoon. Anyway, Twilight thought about the letter. Why would an Alicorn be in distress and need some friends? She is an Alicorn for crying out loud. Twilight decided to look up this friend-less Alicorn in distress. She read from chapter book, to chapter book on Alicorns and couldn't find a thing.

"Why can't I find anything about this mystery Alicorn? However, I am positive that Princess Celestia would not be lying about this. **She** sounds distressed in this letter."

When Twilight took a glance at her clock, she realized that she had to get going.

Pinkie Pie all ready brought out her famous (only famous in Ponyville) peanut butter and chocolate cupcakes. They are chocolate cupcakes with peanut butter neatly swirled on top of each cupcake; on top of the peanut butter icing is a small and delectable peanut butter cup. The ponies' mouths watered when they saw them on the table neatly sitting next to each other, looking as scrumptious as the next cupcake. Rainbow dash caught a glimpse of Twilight swooping above them. She just had to wait a couple more seconds until she can eat a cupcake. Just a couple…more seconds…Twilight is only a couple of feet in the air…she will land any second now…the tip of her hoof touched the ground and Rainbow dash took a cupcake.

"Rainbow dash, we have to wait for Princess Twilight, how rude!" Rarity scolded.

Rainbow dash raided her eyebrows at her, "Well sorry, I couldn't help it. I really want to try these cupcakes. I heard they are really good."

Once Twilight got up to the table, she chuckled and laid her purple wing on Rainbow dash's shoulder. "It is all right Rainbow dash. No harm done."

"Okay every pony, except for Rainbow dash, DIG IN!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

While the ponies ate and commented on the cupcakes, Applejack noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Twilights saddle bag.

"Watcha got storin in yer saddle bag Twi?"

Twilight's eyes rounded and she took out the letter she got from Princess Celestia. She read to her friends and they listened with full absorption. When she was done reading the letter, they choired.

"Does the Alicorn in distress have a name?"

Twilight shook her head, "I read every book about Alicorns and I found nothing."

"What if the letter is a trap? Maybe Queen Chrysalis is disguising herself as Princess Celestia and she wants revenge." Fluttershy stated in a timid tone.

Twilight shook her head, "Shining Armor upgraded the Canterlot guards ever since that accident happened. He told me the security is so tight that they caught seven spies."

Rainbow dash took the letter from Twilight and read it herself. Her dark magenta eyes hovered over each word. She gave the letter back to Twilight and took a deep sigh.

"Hey guys, this is Princess Celestia we are talking about. If she needs our help, than she needs our help. When she asked for our assistance before, she wasn't kidding about it."

Applejack stood up, "I agree with Rainbow. The Princess has never let us down before. An if she is in trouble, than we should help her."

Rarity also stood up, "You two are right. We should stop our doubting and get right to action."

Pinkie pie stood up as well, "Okey Dokey Lokey!"

Twilight chimed in, "Okay girls, than let's start packing tonight and go to Canterlot early in the morning. Are you with us Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy blushed and shook in her horseshoes. She sighed and gave her friends a tiny warm grin.

"I'm in too." she said softly.

After their little get together, the main six went to their homes and packed their belongings. Spike told them that he will watch their pets, and actually watch their pets this time.

Celestia wanted Caligo to stay in one of the guest room on the second floor. Caligo refused and boarded one of the older guest rooms on the eighth floor. These rooms are old fashioned. The bed looks like a 1950's style bed, an old radiator sits underneath a window, the curtains look like doilies, the bath tub is a 1950's bathtub, the toilet has a handle dangling above it, and there are no closets in this room, there is only a large wardrobe. A ceiling fan is spinning out of control above Caligo as she continues to write her story. She was able to successfully teleport all of her stories and poems from the mountains to Canterlot in Equestria. The curtains cover the windows and only a single dull lamp is on. The desk is covered in papers, books and quill pens. Caligo has been writing since midnight. It is seven in the morning and she didn't even realize it. The knock at the door took her out of her writing trance. She walked slowly towards the door and opened it just a crack.

A gray earth pony with silver colored hair, tied in a pony tail is on the other side of the door.

"Lady Caligo, Celestia has invited you to breakfast. You may join her between eight and nine-thirty AM. Thank you."

Caligo shut the door in his face without saying anything. She rubbed the back of her neck and massaged her dark mane. Her room is a mess. She went to the mirror on the other side of the room and glared at her reflection. Her mane is in a thick tangled mess, her coat looks scruffy, and she has dark bags underneath her eyes. She glanced at the clock; it is 7:05 in the morning. She went into the bathroom and bathed herself in lukewarm water. She had a note her mother gave to her before her mother turned into the sea.

_Caligo_

_I know you can do better. Maybe being a princess is not what you are destined to be. I am not upset that you are not princess material, but I am a little worried that you will not be accepted by society. I am sorry to say that your father and I are not proud of you at all. The only advice I can give you is that you should walk in your younger sister's hoofsteps._

_Sincerely, your darling mother_

The black magic aura began to tear the note into small pieces. One by one, the pieces of note landed in the lukewarm bath water. Once all of the pieces of note were floating in the water, a pure white hoof began to mix them around in the water until they dissolved. Once they vanished in the water, she got out of the bath with tears in her eyes. She flopped on her bed and wept. She hasn't wept for since the day she was born. She thought she couldn't cry. But, she can, every pony can cry. She sucked air in-between her yellow teeth. She took her hoof and began to slap her bare flank. The slapping turned into hitting, the hitting turned into punching, and the punching turned into beating. She beat her bare flank until 8:35 AM.

Caligo's mane and tail are still darker than black, but they are well kempt. The bags underneath her eyes are gone. Her giant, elegant, white wings try to cover the bloody bruises on her bare flank. She walked with extra caution so that her wing did not move off her flank. She found Celestia and Luna sitting together eating crapes and sipping berry wine. A seat is reserved for Caligo. Luna notices her and waves at her.

"Good morning Caligo. It has been a very long time since we last met. Did you sleep well?" Luna asked.

Caligo nodded, "Slept like newborn foal."

Celestia chuckled, "Come, join us for breakfast."

Caligo walked up to them and sat down at the table. A servant earth pony gave her a crape with cinnamon butter on the side. A servant Pegasus pony poured berry wine into a crystal glass. Celestia and Luna went on reminiscing while Caligo nibbled her crape and barely touched her wine. Suddenly, Luna began to bring up how she and Procella used to play together. They used to fly kites, roll down hills, and have sleepovers. Celestia started to talk about Procella too. She and Procella used to prank other ponies, ride on clouds together, and go to late night parties together. Caligo has no good memories on her younger sister. Procella used to bully her, say in her older sister's face that she is useful, spit on her, and get more love from their parents. Blood began to flow down from Caligo's badly bruised flank. She got up without being excused and ran to the nearest bathroom.

She grabbed a hoof towel from the shelf above the sink and began to wipe the blood away. "Oh stop bleeding you damned to hell bruise, son of a bitch!" she bellowed as her teeth tightened onto the bloody hoof towel. The more she wiped at it, the more blood trickled out.

Outside the bathroom, Celestia and Luna have a serious conversation.

"I don't think it is healthy for Caligo to stay here sister." Luna says in a low voice.

Celestia nods in agreement, "I hope Twilight is willing to take her to Ponyville. I couldn't reveal who Caligo was because I did not want them to judge her, just help her."

The main six arrived in Canterlot around eleven-thirty in the morning, which is later then they thought they would arrive. Rarity accidently over slept to due finishing up a big dress order, good thing she already packed the night before the trip. Fluttershy was giving a very long tour around her cottage to Spike, since he is watching their pets at her cottage. Pinkie pie had to reschedule every party she planned, which took up most of the morning. Applejack had an argument with her little sister about tagging along. The only ponies that were ready at the train station were Twilight Sparkle and Rain bow dash. When the others arrived they got onto the train without saying anything to each other until they got to half way there to Canterlot. They exchanged apologizes and forgiving. Now they are at Canterlot, and they are full of confidence. Twilight was given warm welcomed greetings by other ponies in Canterlot. A large a beautiful carriage came and brought them to the castle.

"This is absolutely fabulous!" Rarity exclaimed while she and her friends are riding in the carriage. "Now we don't have to walk everywhere."

"I know it is very nice and comfortable." Fluttershy added.

The carriage brought them to their destination. Once they got out, they were escorted by a very big league of servants. They took their belongings and put them in the finest guest rooms. They followed a guard into the Main Court Hall, where Celestia and Luna are waiting for them. Once they got to the Main Court Hall, Twilight exchanged bows with the two co-ruler sisters.

"I have called you six to not help me or my darling sister, but to help an Alicorn in need." Celestia began.

"The Alicorn's name is Caligo. She grew up with Celestia and I. One day she grew so tired of being useless, she flew away and has been in isolation for three thousand years." Luna added.

"She came back due to her not being satisfied in isolation. She wants to find her calling and I know all you are willing to help her. Celestia looked at Twilight. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, I know you mastered everything about friendship and I want you to befriend this Alicorn. Her parents or her little sister Procella the weather Alicorn did not give her any love. She does not have any friends and probably needs some to feel accepted."

"We know all of you are up to the task. We will let all six of get right to the task." Luna said.

Both of the co-rulers of Equestria stepped out of the way and let a very tall, pure white, with a pitch black mane, tail, and irises, cutie-mark less, Alicorn step forward and showed herself to her new "friends". The main six is both terrified and awed. Caligo took tiny foul steps backwards, but Luna pushed her forward until she was in the center of the main six.

"How do you do Caligo?" Twilight stated warmly.

Caligo gave her a small smile and nodded.

"It's okay Caligo, my friends won't bite I promise." Fluttershy said to her in a soft warm voice.

Suddenly, a pink pony jump right into Caligo's face.

"Back up pink earth pony. I don't like it when ponies get into my face." Caligo warned.

Pinkie pie took a one foot back away from her and sat down. "Hi, my name is Pinkie pie. I love parties and throwing parties. I like candy, cupcakes, cakes, donuts, cupcakes, candy, cupcakes, and did I forget to mention cupcakes? I have a pet baby alligator named gummy. He is only a year old. I live on the second floor of Sugarcube Corner. And I work there too. So, how about you? What do you like to do? What's your favorite color? Do you like parties? Do you wanna hear a…"

Pinkie pie was stopped short by Applejack placing her hoof on Pinkie pie's mouth.

"Sorry there Caligo. Pinkie's just a little excited to be seeing ya. By the by, my name's Applejack. I live at Sweet Apple Acers in Ponyville. We have the greatest apple orchard in Equestria. An I can make a mean apple pie."

Rarity then stepped forward. She flicked her mane out of her face so she could show off her long eyelashes. Caligo frowned at her. She despises this kind of pony, the kind that only care about their looks and nothing else. Her wings tightened up on her back and she just put on a straight face and bared it.

"Hello, my name is Rarity. I own a fabulous boutique called Carousel Boutique. I make the fanciest, most daring, and positively cute dresses, scarves, shoes, hats, and other attire in Equestria. I can also give some pony a makeover if she wants it."

Caligo's eyes rounded and grew darker than ever. "What is wrong with the way I look? Is my mane to black for you?" she said in a low dark voice.

Rarity bit her lip and perspiration began to appear on her forehead. She smiled at the angry Alicorn but couldn't find the words. Twilight jumped right into their conversation.

"Salutations Caligo, My name is Twilight Sparkle or Princess Twilight Sparkle. As you can see, I am an Alicorn. I think we will get along fine, since we are both Alicorns. I like to read and study magic."

Caligo got a bit closer to Twilight. "You like to read too?"

Twilight's smile grew even wider, "Yes in fact I do. I love biographies, spell books, and mysteries."

Caligo's black eyes twinkled, "I like reading mysteries too." A small smirk appeared on her face. She then felt something warm brush up against her leg. She looked down at a small yellow Pegasus with a long pink mane.

"Hello Caligo, my name is Fluttershy. I live in a small cottage near the Evergreen Forest. I attend to the critters in Ponyville. I love animals and most of them love me. I can understand them and they understand me…um, that's all I really have to say about myself."

Caligo could barely hear a word from the yellow, kind, Pegasus. But, she did feel a little warm inside when she said something to her. Rain bow dash circled Caligo and examined her wings.

"Wow, your wings, they're big. They're sharp, they're agile! They would make the perfect wings to fly in a server storm. And they are so lean; you could probably beat The Wonderbolts by a mile. Maybe I could teach you a couple of flying tricks if you're interested. Oh, by the way, my name's Rainbow dash. I love to fly, play games, and read my favorite novels Daring Do. I am a really great flyer. My specialty is the Sonic Rainboom. I live up in Cloudsdale, its right above Ponyville."

Caligo just watched Rainbow dash's mouth open and close. Caligo is not interested in sports and flying tricks. Rainbow dash admired her wings while she is talking. Her eyes moved to the Alicorn's flank. Her lank is dark purple, blue, and it looks like it is bleeding. Rainbow dash glared at it until she realized it is a bruise. She moved a little closer to the bruised flank.

"What happened to your flank?" she asked pointing at it.

Caligo's heart raced in her chest. She lowered her wing a little bit more to cover it up.

"I slipped in the bathroom and banged it on the sink." Her heart skipped a beat at the lie. Every pony in the room is glaring at her.

"Oh, why don't we go in town? We can get to know each other a little bit better in town. And besides, I want to see what Canterlot is like." Caligo said in a cheery voice.

Pinkie pie walked by her side, "Yeah, let's goes out and party!"

The rest of the ponies followed them out. Celestia bit her lip and gave Luna a frightened look.

"I still have this bad feeling that something will go wrong. I just hope I will be there when something goes wrong."

Luna rubbed up against her sister, "It is all right Celestia. I have faith in Princess Twilight Sparkle. And you should too."

The worried look on Celestia's face faded. She wrapped her wing around her younger sister, "You are right Luna. I should have faith."


End file.
